


Mountain Climbing

by jamelia116



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamelia116/pseuds/jamelia116
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sky, stars, and our two favorite lieutenants, nude and screwed... :-)</p><p>Ah, yes, Red. That's about what this NC-17 PWP story is about, that's for sure. </p><p>The characters belong to Paramount/Viacom. What we let them do is ours. (And they definitely DO IT!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Climbing

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a chat room before the new millenium by Jam, with assists from pjs, Tex, Red, Teddy, Fever, Niomi, Riss, VoyBoyToy and Courtney. The file I have available was last printed 6/11/1998.

**Mountain Climbing**

**by Jam with assists from pjs, Tex, Red, Teddy, Fever,**

**Niomi, Riss, VoyBoyToy and Courtney**

 

 

The view from the back was very much to B'Elanna's taste. The trim bottom waved side to side as Tom's long legs stalked up the steep, rocky trail. That beautiful butt bobbed back and forth, just itching to get tweaked. B'Elanna could barely wait.

 

At a particularly steep incline, her companion had to stretch up for a handhold before scrambling up the rocky face. Turning back to her, he leaned over with a long arm. "If you need to, just grab hold."

 

B'Elanna stifled a smile and muttered under her breath, "Look out Paris, I might just take you up on that." Carefully, she shoved her small feet into tiny footholds and scrambled almost all the way up.

 

At the top of the rocky face, however, she couldn't quite make the last reach up. Her legs were just a tad too short.  Grumbling, she grabbed hold of his hand. She hated to look up into that smirking smile, but at the top, she had to.

 

"Don't say it, Helmboy," she warned.

 

"Why, B'Elanna, whatever did you think I'd say?" he laughed, but then he turned back up the trail.

 

This part of the trail was a much gentler slope. Once past the rock outcrop, the trail was again shaded with tall, pine-like trees native to this world. Taking a shore leave in a pristine area like this was an unaccustomed pleasure. The Turviniq were a friendly race, extremely fond of outdoor pursuits and true lovers of nature. The care they took preserving the natural wonders of their world was almost fanatical, but they believed that an unappreciated wild area was wasted. All of the equipment and supplies that Tom and B'Elanna bore on their backs must come back down the mountain with them, but they were free to enjoy the wonders of this wilderness area as long as they showed the proper respect.

 

The piercing scent from the needles of the Waloloa trees crushed beneath their hiking boots filled the air around them. From the way it went to her head, B'Elanna began to suspect that the odor might have some other properties. Aphrodisiac properties.

 

She just couldn't stop thinking about Tom's body as it moved gracefully before her.

 

Those long, blue denim clad legs, pacing evenly up the path before her. His plaid flannel-clad back, only a couple of meters away from her.

 

She wanted that body. All of it. Particularly the part that was facing away from her.

 

"Hey! Nature Boy! When are we going to take a rest stop?"

 

He turned to face her. "I think we're only about a kilometer or so away from there now. The guide told me all about it. Don't tell me you're tired already?"

 

"Not at all," she lied. That climb up the steep face of the mountain had been tough for her. One stride of those lanky legs equalled about two of hers. Even Klingon strength had its limits. Stamina was not her forte.

 

Well, that wasn't quite true. She had lots of stamina -- just not for walking on trails. There were other kinds of mountain climbing at which she was much more adept. And then, stamina would be Helmboy's worry, not hers!

 

The climb was making her feel decidedly warm. B'Elanna considered asking Tom if he were feeling overdressed yet, but from the perky swing of his bottom, he seemed to be in pretty good shape right about now. His vow to get back in shape after the incident on that Demon planet had been kept with a vengeance. B'Elanna wasn't sure that she'd ever seen Tom in better shape. His shoulders, for one, never had been more deeply muscled.

 

And that butt. Ah! What an attractive nuisance that was. Despite herself, B'Elanna grinned mischieviously. She had definite plans for that butt this evening.

 

Not to mention the rest of him.

 

"I think we're just about there," she heard Tom say. Pulling her eyes away from his denim encased derriere, B'Elanna saw that the trees were thinning out at the crest of the mountain side. He stopped and waited for her to take the last few steps to reach his position.

 

They stood side by side, looking down upon the sparkling waters of a small mountain lake. "It's a tarn, cut into the mountain by glacial action," he enthused.

 

"Thank you, Professor."

 

He looked into her eyes and chuckled. "Okay, I know I can get a little pompous every now and then. Isn't it beautiful, though? Harry saw it on the scans of the area and said it would be perfect for a night's hideaway."

 

"If Harry scanned it, how come we didn't just transport down to it? We could have saved ourselves that climb!"

 

"That's the beauty of mountaineering, B'Elanna! Transporting would be too easy."

 

"If you say so," she grumbled again, but her smile belied her words. // Besides, I would have missed the best view on the planet,// she thought, her grin turning evil again.

 

"Let's see if we can find a good spot to make camp. L'ehringti said there's a wonderful spot down by the water, near some rocks."

 

"Over there?" she asked, pointing down to an area where three huge boulders were standing, half in and half out of the water. A ring of the pine-like Waloloa trees stood guard by the rocks, surrounding an area that appeared to be flat enough for a campsite.

 

"That's it!"

 

They strolled down the slope, hand in hand. The trail widened now that it was at a gentle grade.

 

Tom began swinging their joined hands.

 

B'Elanna frowned at him. "What are you doing?"

 

"Old Earth tradition."

 

When they reached the small grove of trees, they found that others had been there before them. A ring of small, fire-blackened rocks was placed at the flat edge of one of the large boulders at the edge of the lake. Some deadfall collected by other campers was stacked haphazardly nearby. "Hospitable of the folks around here, right, B'Elanna?"

 

" 'Folks'?" she said, rolling her eyes.

 

"Hey, gotta get into the spirit of the adventure," he grinned.

 

"Uh, huh," she replied. "The spirit of the adventure. Right."

 

Of course, the magnetic sight of those eyes, sparkling as blue as the sky-reflecting water visible behind him, made her catch her breath.

 

They quickly smoothed out an area to make camp. "Are we putting up the tent?" B'Elanna asked. _//I know just what tentpole I'd like to use,//_ she thought mercilessly.

 

"Nah. Let's sleep under the stars tonight."

 

The sleeping bags were quickly unrolled and fastened together into one bed before their back packs were divested of various comestibles (none collected by Neelix) that would make up their dinner. By this time the twin suns were lowering in the sky to the northwest, and Tom knelt down to start up the campfire.

 

As the crackling fire announced its presence, B'Elanna stalked over to where Tom was crouched. His long back was aching to be stroked, and she couldn't wait any longer. She bent over and gently moved her hands over his shoulders, enjoying the hardness of the muscles. Several quick squeezes elicited what sounded like a groan from him. She felt the pulse begin to beat more resolutely in her throat as she dragged her hands down his back.

 

Kneeling behind him, she leaned her body against his back, allowing her hands to drop down, cupping his buttocks. This time, there was no question about the groan from him.

 

"If you keep doing that, we'll never get that swim in before dinner," he warned.

 

"There's swimming and then there's swimming, Tom." Her mouth curled into a smile as she gave him a good hard squeeze on the ass.

 

"Hey! Cut that out! I'll burn myself in the fire."

 

"I'm counting on it."

 

His laugh rumbled along her chin where it rested against the middle of his back. "Okay, I get the message."

 

He tumbled to the side, away from the fire, and rolled so that B'Elanna, her arms still clinging to his ass, was half under him.

 

Laughing, both scrambled to be on top, but Tom won. "Let's move a little farther from this fire, B'Elanna. We don't want the whole mountain to go up when we start in."

 

She shook her head to agree, but he didn't let her up yet. First, his mouth touched hers, his tongue slipping between her lips and teeth while she sighed contentedly.

 

The kiss deepened, and B'Elanna could barely breathe. Just as she was beginning to feel lightheaded, his lips began to travel over her face. Her ridges were gently explored by the tip of his tongue before he kissed her upswept brows and her eyelids, which closed as the sensation of his thumb caressing her cheek made her want to forget anything but his touch.

 

"Shall we adjourn to the sleeping bags?" he murmured into her ear.

 

"Um, hmm," she answered.

 

He pulled her to her feet. With the fire crackling behind them, they walked up to the spongy, needle-strewn ground where they had spread the ground cloth and doubled sleeping bags. Sinking down upon the bags in the deepening twilight, they began to kiss more passionately. Their tongues darted in and out of each other's mouths. Giggling, they began to loosen the clothing they wore. Tom slipped his hands underneath B'Elanna's red corduroy shirt and began to unbutton it from the bottom, kissing her eyes, nose, and cheeks twice for every button undone.

 

B'Elanna matched him button for button. They separated for a couple of seconds as she slipped off his blue plaid flannel shirt, just before he slid off her corduroy. The light cotton shirts came off next, revealing her breasts to his gaze.

 

B'Elanna slid her hands up his flat stomach, following the trail of hair up until she reached the soft waves covering his chest. His hands moved down her shoulders and slipped over her bosom. His touch was so soft and gentle as he began to knead her breasts.

 

She went back upon her knees to reach his cheek with her lips before she opened her mouth and gently nibbled his jaw.

 

No deep biting tonight, although she longed to sink her teeth deeply into the delectable flesh of his cheek. The dermal regenerator had been left behind on Voyager as a luxury. She would be content with grazing along his neck, never quite biting the skin.

 

Her hands stroked all over his chest before coming to rest on his shoulders briefly. Now her hands were opening and closing in time to the rhythm of his hands, which were pulling on her breasts with more vigor. Her nipples were taken between thumbs and forefingers and to be twirled expertly, just the way she liked it.

 

She groaned deeply as she swayed against him. His lips were traveling down her cheek and along her jawbone, descending down her neck.

 

Suddenly, with a yelp of surprise from both of them, they lost their balance and tumbled backwards onto the sleeping bags. They both laughed. Before they could get back up, Tom began to nibble her neck while she moaned ecstatically, writhing as he bit her sharply on the earlobe before burying his face in the valley of her breasts.

 

His hands were kneading her breasts again after the momentary separation when B'Elanna had fallen backwards upon their bedding, but now his hands were joined by his mouth.

 

First the left breast, then the right was lovingly suckled. Every pull of his mouth made her moan a little louder.

 

"Oh, God. B'Elanna. I love you," he panted as he rose up slightly to catch his breath.

 

She curled up enough so that her eyes could meet his. All she could manage to say was "Tom" as he slipped his hands down to unzip her jeans and pulled them down over her hips.

 

She could see that his own jeans were bulging conspicuously in a certain spot when he shifted himself up to remove hers. Reaching out, she unbuttoned the top button of his pants and slowly teased the zipper down. His breathing was growing more ragged, as was hers, while they struggled to remove the denim hiding their bodies from view.

 

B'Elanna slipped her hands around underneath the denim until her hands cupped his rear end, tweaking it again enticingly. He grumbled out a laugh, but the laughter turned to a groan when her hands stroked around to the front of him and grasped his erection through his underwear.

 

"This is definitely in our way," she said, grabbing the cotton briefs in her strong hands and ripping them down the front.

 

He moaned again, more loudly, as her right hand massaged him from the base of his penis to the tip, but in an agonizingly slow motion.

 

"That feels so good. B'Elanna! Ah!" With each gentle movement, he moaned louder as her hands dipped lower to gently roll his balls until he was ready to cry out.

 

Tom stood up, pulling B'Elanna up with him, so that both could pull their jeans down their legs. Then, they were stuck.

 

"B'Elanna, I don't want to stop to take off my boots."

 

"Me either. Forget them." Tom pushed her down on the bedding again and knelt down next to her, hastily tearing off her panties. He pulled her knees apart as far as he could, hobbled as she was by her pants, but it didn't matter.

 

He lay down next to B'Elanna, somewhat awkwardly given the state of his arousal, and slipped his fingers between her legs.

 

She wiggled from the touch of his hand as his lips kissed her breasts again, gently this time, before moving down to meet where his fingers were working, growing slicker with every second from the moisture they gathered from inside her.

 

"Oh, Tom, please!" she called out as his fingers spread her open so that he could lick her. From front to back he dragged his tongue as she cried out. Slipping two fingers inside her while his mouth moved into position, his teeth gently nibbled on the small bit of flesh that he sought. With every suck of his lips, she cried out again, unable to stay still, until a gush of salty fluid bathed his face.

 

She called out his name to the deep cobalt sky above her as the branches of the trees creaked in the soft breeze.

 

His breath panted against her sex before he rolled upon his back. After taking a few deep gulps of air and revelling in the feel of the breeze cooling her overheated body, B'Elanna sat up and dragged her legs, still encumbered by boots and jeans, close enough for her to remove the last of her garments.

 

As soon as she had pushed off the pants and boots, B'Elanna crawled over to where Tom was lying. He was so hard and straight before her, but she resisted the temptation to immediately impale herself upon him and ride him until she was raw. Instead, she tongued his shaft lovingly until he was calling out her name. Burying her face in his sac so that she could take in his scent, B'Elanna finally decided that she could no longer bear to be separate from her lover any longer. She straddled him, whispering, "Now, Tom! Do it!" as he took her hips in his graceful hands and pushed up inside her.

 

"Do it, Tom," she said again, this time rocking herself from side to side as he arched his back and drove himself up, more deeply inside her. They found a rhythm as she rode him hard but quickly.

 

It didn't take long before his shout and hers bellowed into the trees arching above them, rising up to join the sparks of the sputtering fire as they ascended into the night sky, sprinkled now with a multitude of stars.

 

She sprawled on top of him, her face resting against his body. Despite the cool breeze, both were sweaty and heated from their exertion. When she tried to move off him, however, Tom pulled her hips closer to his, saying, "B'Elanna, I can't believe how good you feel around me. Don't leave me yet."

 

Relaxing against him, enjoying the feel of his arms stroking her back, B'Elanna sighed a gentle, "All right."

 

The breeze rolling over her back finally forced her to separate from him. Reluctantly, he let her get up, but when she was clear of him, Tom sat up and pulled her down again, cradling her body in his arms to keep her warm.

 

"So, you want to take a swim now?" he asked her.

 

"You must be crazy! That water must be freezing!"

 

"Maybe. But I wouldn't mind getting cleaned up before dinner. Unless you aren't hungry any more . . ."

 

"Not hungry? Are you kidding? You drag me up here on top of a mountain and then make love to me until I can barely see and you expect me to skip dinner?"

 

"Depends on what you want for dinner."

 

She shifted herself within his arms a bit, considering. "How cold is that water anyway?"

 

"Oh, about 5 degrees Celsius. Not too cold."

 

"For you, maybe!"

 

"I promise to warm you up again later."

 

"When you unshrink yourself, maybe," she said with an evil chuckle, probing at the part of him that would, regrettably, tend to shrink up in frigid water.

 

"I'm sure you'll help me with that, B'Elanna."

 

"I guess I could. I wouldn't mind having a little dessert after dinner."

 

His wonderful hands wandered over her body again, making her stretch sensuously. _//Being clean would be nice, even if the water is cold. So would a nice dinner before the fire. And then, definitely, a little more satisfying of my hunger for this delectable body.//_

 

Snuggling her naked body closely to absorb the heat radiating from his, B'Elanna sighed in contentment. The journey back to the quadrant where she and Tom had been born was a long one, but she no longer cared how long the trip might take.

 

Beneath the vault of alien stars that shone down upon them, they had already found home in each other.

 

 

 

 

Fini


End file.
